


I'm not a fighter or a lover but a dancer (That's not a thing for me)

by Nocticola



Series: Ace/Aro characters [25]
Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: Asexual Character, Canon Asexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Gen, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Hey-- I'm not a fighter. I'm not even a lover. I'm adancer.





	1. Oh, yeah, that's me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm up to end of vol. 5/#28, so this is based on stuff up to that.

Certain thing never really made sense to Umar. There seemed to be something missing, but he didn't really worry about it too much. It was just something different and unspoken about him. And when he found 'asexuality' through clicking on random links on an article, things just made sense. 

"Oh yeah. That's me. Asexual." 

It wasn't a huge revelation. Just something he stumbled on that made sense, like figuring out how to read, or dance. It was just a part of him he now knew about. How he made sense.

Becoming Dionysus, well, that was quite a surprise. Yeah, he was in the Fantheon, but becoming a god, becoming a *fertility* god, was not something he relaly expected. Dionysus hasn't appeared often, officially only in 450s before this. He was a very different version back then. But, in a weird way, it makes sense. Being Dionysus makes sense. He just wants to make people happy. Just because his own happiness doesn't look the same as a lot of other people's happiness, doesn't mean he doesn't get it, can't provide it.

He still experiences romantic attraction, gets romantic crushes, which complicates things. Not everyone is, or was, up to dealing with that stuff with him. Now, when his time is possibly running out, it seems even less likely he'll find someone for himself.

Well, at least he made a lot of other people happy while he was on Earth. What more could you want?


	2. 'Platonic' is not an absence of feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dio thinks about his feelings for Cass.

Dio kinda hates getting crushes. They seem to just needlessly complicate things. Trying to find someone who you like, who likes you the same way, while also accepting the whole 'romantic relationship without sex' deal is difficult. That doesn't mean he's lonely or loveless. Since becoming Dionysus, he's been able to make so many people happy, give them memories and experiences they'll never forget, and he feels fulfilled. Romance isn't everything.

Which is why, when he realizes he's fallen for Cass, he tries his best to keep it to himself. Cass is very taken, and also very lesbian. He has absolutely no chances with her. A part of Dio is annoyed at himself, falling for someone he is totally wrong for like that. Maybe he got too caught up in the rumors that she might be like him. Of course those rumors were very, *very* wrong, but the idea of trying to make a relationship work with a fellow ace god was appealing. But he has no intentions of telling Cass about the crush. It would just make things awkward for no reason. 

And just because his feelings are not completely platonic does not mean they are more important than Cass' platonic feelings. He refuses to be a bad friend, a bad person, just because he has romantic feelings. He has lots of feelings. 'Platonic' doesn't mean an absence of feeling, of care, of love. Cass does care about him. Friendship is not a second rate state. He’s happy to be Cass’ friend since they won’t be anything else. 

Knowingly unrequited love confessions are bullshit.


End file.
